


Unchained

by Cat_Moon



Series: Half Breed: Season Two [10]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the road, somewhere between L.A. and Oslo...</p>
<p>The inevitable finally happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
_Oh my love, my darling I’ve hungered for your touch a long lonely time_   
_Time goes by so slowly, and time can do so much_   
_Are you still mine?_   
_I need your love…_   


  
\--Unchained Melody

 

On the road, somewhere between L.A. and Oslo, blacktop stretching before us into the horizon. Sunny days spent in dark motel rooms or sometimes cool caves, nights roaming the land like rock and roll gypsies. I was a Viking again, exploring the world; Sara was a wild child set free from her cage of Resurrection; Josef was free to be just Jay-Jay, for a little while forgetting the business and responsibilities and suits. What awaited us at the end of the trip, some of it known and some unknown, would change our lives again forever. For now though, we were in between the heartbeats of time, untouched and unfettered.

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the open arms of the sea_   
_Lonely rivers sigh; wait for me I’ll be coming home, wait for me…_

It was inevitable, like a river flowing to the sea, the inexorable pull of destiny calling us ever closer. Of course it wasn’t a surprise, the writing was on the wall, the only mystery was the exact time and circumstances. The night is made for mystery – and for revealing secrets.

The bar was tucked back off the main highway, a hole in the wall barely the size of The Last Resort. It could have been a country hick bar, or a motorcycle club dive. It turned out to be neither.

Sara and I slid into one side of the booth as Josef took a seat on the other. A waitress appeared almost immediately and we all ordered our usual drinks. The place was very dark, music playing a surprise: Depeche Mode. I tapped my fingers absently on the table top to the beat.

“Ahem,” Josef said, smirking at me in a way I hadn’t seen much of lately. “Do you notice anything, um, unusual about this place?”

I took a more careful look around and saw what had him so amused. The couples on the dance floor and milling around were quite obviously mixed: male and female, but also same sex pairings. We had stumbled upon one of those bars that hides on the outskirts of a town, discreetly tucked into the shadows where the regular citizens can pretend it doesn’t exist.

I shrugged and picked up the drink that the waitress had just delivered. “Salute!”

“Nostrovia,” Josef echoed, allowing a hint of accent to come out, touching his glass of scotch to my JD.

“Skål,” Sara gave the Norwegian toast, doing the same with her beer.

“Humans,” Josef muttered with a head shake.

“We’re not toasting to humans, are we?” I teased.

“To vampires,” Sara said, voice carefully low despite the noisy environment.

“Now _that_ I can drink to,” Josef declared, taking another swallow of his scotch.

A slow number started playing, Unchained Melody. “How about to us?” I suggested, but before anyone could toast again I was on my feet. “Let’s dance.” Sara stood up immediately, and took the hand I held out.

When I remained standing by the table, other hand held out, Josef finally got the message. It’s not easy to shock him, but it seems I’m getting better at it these days. He hesitated another moment, then took my hand and we headed out onto the dance floor.

We swayed to the music, bodies close.  It was easy to get lost in the beautiful melody, in the one perfect moment.  The song went on, and we were lost in our own world.  With an arm around each of them, I began singing along quietly.

“And time can do so much. Are you still mine? I need your love, I need your love. God speed your love to me…”

Holding the two people in the universe who meant everything to me, feeling their solid bodies and spirits surround me was suddenly overwhelming. I felt the tide rising up in me… among other things.

“I love you both _so much_ ,” I said fiercely. I felt Sara smile against my shoulder and sensed Josef’s reaction in his body, too. After a moment I pulled away from their embrace. It was definitely too much for a public venue. “Let’s get out of here,” I suggested in a rough voice.

We headed toward the door without speaking, and I tossed several bills on the table on our way out to cover the tab.

Outside, the fresh air cleared my head, but only slightly. They were both right there with me, not that I expected they wouldn’t be. It was time, and we all knew it. This was the only way things could go for us, we’d known it for a long time now. I couldn’t bear to give either of them up, nor they me. I’ve only loved two people in over nine hundred years, would it be fair for me to have to?

We walked the short distance to the motel, anticipation keeping us silent. I opened the door to the room, but didn’t bother with the light. It closed behind us. My nerves were on edge, body already thrumming from the passion and love bouncing between the three of us.

Too much…

“Easy…” Josef murmured, quickly detecting the potential for overload. His hands ran soothingly down my flank. Was I a skittish colt? Hardly, but I knew this was going to be intense for someone with my…unique senses. That was part of the reason I’d been reluctant so long, half afraid I’d spontaneously combust before the experience was even over.

We stood in a loose circle of arms, the three of us. Long moments passed where there was just the sound of breathing, heartbeat, smell of blood and sweat and two types of arousal. Taste…

Oh yeah. I ran my tongue down the side of Josef’s jaw line, tasting him. Sara was next, and I kissed her passionately. He tasted of road dirt and salty male vampire, her mouth of human sweetness. The taste of him mixing with the taste of her had me drunk already, and we weren’t even undressed yet.

That thought spurred me on. I started unbuttoning Josef’s shirt, hands a little clumsy with need. Then Sara was helping me out of my own clothing and I was trying to help her as well, and Josef joined in and we all laughed at the tangle of hands. I reached down between my legs to rub myself, seeking to ease the ache but of course that only made it worse.

This was uncharted territory; I didn’t know how it was going to play out. We’d had threesomes before, Josef and I, but this wasn’t the same. This was about as far from as you could get.

A shirt went flying in one direction, a blouse in another. “Oh great, now I’m wearing a Thrift Store reject and he doesn’t rip it,” Josef grumbled of the shirt that slid unharmed to the floor at his feet.

Two sets of hands at my waist, undoing my belt and pants was incongruously the hottest thing I’d experienced so far. A hand brushed my erection, sending a shiver across my body. Then Josef grabbed me roughly and the pleasure slammed through me, taking the arousal up several notches instantaneously.

The cool air of the room hardened Sara’s nipples the moment her blouse was gone, and I yearned for a taste. I bent over to flick out a tongue, and felt Josef’s hand glide over the globes of my ass, squeezing and caressing.

“I want you both,” I groaned.

“You have us,” Sara said.

Everything became a blur of sensation after that. Last of clothing discarded; hands and mouths and bodies entwining instinctively. I wish I could remember every detail, vividly painted on my mind for eternity, but it’s the feelings that are burned into my memory. The feeling of their skin, sliding, pressing, rubbing against mine. One warm, slick with sweat, the other cooler, warming with the heat we’re generating. Both as familiar to me as my own skin. His hands are big and demanding, hers small and gentle, having both of them on me at once was exquisite torture. We shared addicting three-way kisses that I felt down to my toes.

A tongue followed a trail up the side of my chest as another teased the head of my cock. All I could do was close my eyes and sway on my feet. You’ve really never lived until you’ve have two people making love to your body at once. It’s indescribable, especially when the motivation is love.

And they both knew me so well, knew when to back off and give me a breather, pulling me with them to the bed. I’m usually in control during sex and I’ve gotten very good at it over the many centuries, but that night I was just…gone.

We moved together on the bed, Josef at my back and Sara facing me. I caressed the soft curves of her body, while he slid slippery fingers into me, caressing, teasing. That hand reached around and circled my cock, stroking up and down smoothly. “You’d better fuck her now,” Josef whispered, punctuating that with a nip to the ear next to his mouth.

I slid into Sara with a groan and feeling of homecoming, muffling her cry of pleasure with my mouth. I lost myself in fucking her for a few moments, until Josef’s hands on my hips stilled me, spreading my cheeks apart. Then Sara held me as I was impaled by Josef’s big, beautiful cock from behind, and all I could do was moan with pleasure. Having her holding me, hearing my sounds as I was being fucked was the most intimate thing I’d ever experienced. She was now the one gentling me, keeping me from flying apart.

“What does it feel like?” Sara asked me with breathless curiosity.

“Oh god…” I couldn’t answer, didn’t have a way to explain the sensations bombarding me as he hit my prostate over and over. Every nerve ending was on fire. Just as I felt myself losing it, Josef stilled again and reached around to grab the base of my cock, staving off the impending orgasm. I shuddered violently for a moment before regaining some control.

We lay there unmoving, waiting for me to get back from the brink, until even the eroticism of the motionless embrace was pushing me back towards that cliff. Josef began moving again, kissing and nipping along my shoulder blade. Every thrust of his pushed me into her, and I let his momentum dictate our pace and rhythm. Sara was with me for the ride, her nails digging into me where she was gripping my arm. I want to die like that; her body blanketing my front and his pressing into me from behind.

The black velvet darkness was all I could see, that and red. I couldn’t help but cry out at a particularly powerful thrust from him and it reverberated through Sara’s body, she shuddered and cried out too. Josef was making growling noises that were driving me insane. We had a beautiful, perfectly synchronized pace going now. Sara slid her leg over mine for a better angle.

I started seeing stars before my eyes at that point, as I was driven higher, out of my mind. “Baby, please,” I moaned, not knowing which one I was imploring. Then he bit the back of my neck and I was hurling toward orgasm at a dizzying speed. An arm slipped itself between us and I immediately clamped down on it with fangs, my scream muffled in his flesh. I felt myself falling, crashing, but their two bodies caught me. Cradled between, I was safe.

Later, after Sara fell asleep and I no longer felt like I was going to fall apart if I uttered a word, we talked quietly, Jay-Jay and I. Mostly of silly, inconsequential things. Reminiscing about good days past. We laughed and kissed, and I felt a peace between us that I hadn’t felt in hundreds of years. Maybe never.

We didn’t speak of the future or our final destination, New York, where – if all went well – Sarah Whitley would awaken from her coma and be reunited with a man who didn’t exist anymore. None of us knew what events the days ahead were going to bring, but for the first time we were secure in each other.

The bond between the three of us now, would never be broken. They, Sara and Josef, were my heart, my soul, my spirit and my reason for living. And I was theirs.

   
 

 


	2. Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef's pov.

 

_You’re probably wondering how I feel right now. It’s not a topic that comes easy to me. How do I feel? I feel…_

_I **feel**._

 

XXX

 

Irony is such a bitch. That’s what I came up with after watching miles and miles of road fly past the window. It gave me a lot of time to think. I don’t particularly like travelling, especially long trips in a car. I have no idea what they see in it, I really don’t. So why was I there? To be with him. God, I hate admitting that.

On the outside, looking in. What does that mean? It popped into my head and I had no idea why. Face the music. That’s another one that repeated in my mind too. Was I the condemned man on his way to the execution? Or maybe a groom having one last hurrah before tying the knot? There was a Sara in the car with me and a Sarah waiting for me in New York. See? Irony.

The man can surprise me; he keeps me on my toes when most people can’t even begin to provide me with a challenge. I know how he is; when Shane makes a decision about something he jumps in with both feet and does it 200%, no regrets or second thoughts. Still, I was shocked when he held out his hand to me in that bar.

I guess it’s pretty obvious by now that vampires have a different view than humans of just about everything, and that obviously includes sexuality. Still, we exist in the same era as you do. When we’re mixing with humans we tend to get painted with the same brush, as inaccurate as it may be. Unfortunately, we don’t all live in our own little world together. We must go out in yours. Remind me to tell you about the time the two of us went out trolling for gay bashers together. Don’t get me wrong, I rarely get involved in issues of human injustice, unless there’s something in it for me. Those were fun times… but I digress.

Then there’s the matter of ingrained beliefs left over from the time period one was turned in. The passing centuries fade those into a blur, but they can definitely still play a small but sometimes notable role. Take Shane. I suspect he’s still more Viking than he’d like to let on. You can take the vamp out of the Viking Age, but you can’t take the Viking Age out of the vamp… or something like that. That’s one of the things I’ve come to understand since Sara Adams walked into our lives.

It’s funny, after four hundred years, we’re finally starting to “get” each other.

Back to the dance that started it all… No, not _that_ dance, not the one we’d been doing around each other for centuries, but the literal one. I was still musing on the absurdity of humans and that fear/obsession/shame thing they’ve got going regarding sexuality when I looked up to see his hand beckoning me.

_And time can do so much, are you still mine?_

Unchained Melody was playing. As he started singing the words to us I was wondering, _were you ever mine_? Probably not now, not ever, but as the three of us swayed together on the dance floor something happened. Don’t look at me that way; I know it’s weird to hear me saying things like this.

As vampires, Shane and I have the ability to sense certain things about other vampires, to recognize them, tell their age, etc. As my sire, we share a deeper connection. When you throw in Shane’s projecting and receiving abilities to the mix, well, let’s just say that I can sense his moods and it’s difficult for me not to respond in kind.

“I love you both so much…”

There was so much emotion in that one sentence that it hit me like a physical blow. Honesty, need, love… It was like being inside his skin and being able to feel everything he’d gone through in the past several months. Oh, I felt the arousal too. Swept away in the moment, in the mood, I knew exactly what was coming next when he said, “let’s get out of here.” And I wanted it.

I’d be a liar if I said the concept never crossed my mind, probably all of our minds, but I never expected it so soon. Figured it would be maybe another few years before that step was even contemplated seriously. Yet there we were.

Funny, after four hundred years we can still surprise each other.

We were all there, in the zone, by the time we reached the motel room. Shane was beyond; the intensity coming off of him and sparking our own was magnified and returning to him. Sometimes I envy him that ability, but most of the time I wouldn’t want it. Just having this little taste of it is terrifying enough.

Would you believe, all the expensive clothing Shane takes perverse pleasure in ripping off me, yet the ugly shirt I’d picked up at Goodwill to bum around in on the trip and he nicely removes it to pool at my feet?!

This part is even harder to talk about, but being there in that three-way embrace felt so…right. Four hands instead of two, two bodies instead of one. Both Sara and I showing our love for him in the most basic way we could. With our bodies. He showing both of us our place in his life by allowing us three to be together like this. Sara was accepting, out of love; Shane was allowing, out of love. It fell to me to give, out of love. I made sure he didn’t get too overloaded, and since I knew he’d be incapable of much once we started fucking I reminded him to take Sara first.

I have a joke for you: What’s the vampire version of safe sex? Answer: Two vamps and a human. Still don’t get it? They have each other to bite (among other things often involved in vamp sex).

This joining was so primal, so raw. Unbelievably intense. He was totally surrendering to the passion, to me, letting me control his body. Sharing this with me, and sharing his Sara with me. It would have driven me to my knees had I been standing. As it was… Nobody saw the tears that slipped down my face.

We joined more than bodies that night.

 

XXX

 

Things like sex tend to tire out you fragile humans, so Sara dozed off eventually, leaving the vampires to talk quietly in the darkness. Then he surprised me again.

“We never finished our dance.”

It’s another of the things I’m loathe to admit, that I can’t resist that silky inviting voice when it’s aimed at me. So we did, Shane providing the music, singing “Unchained Melody” again as we moved together, the song I’ll forever think of as our song now. _Our_  as in the three of us.

I found myself smiling hesitantly. It was new and scary, this feeling. For the first time in maybe forever I didn’t want to watch the world from my throne, managing everything and pulling the strings from behind the scenes while remaining aloof and untouchable. I wanted to be in the scene, a part of someone. Touched…

Felt his love seeping from the hands on my naked skin. Knew then that I had denied this all these years, by keeping up a barrier between us. We’d had a strong connection, no question. But I'd blocked a lot of it…

Decided to try. “I love you,” I whispered to him. And I’d said it enough times before but my god this was totally different. He smiled and kissed me and I felt it. For the first time I really believed it because I could feel it. Felt what he’d been trying to get me to see forever. No pain or anger or resentment. No guilt. It had all dropped away like chains unlocked….

_I need your love…_

I’ve said the words before, so many times. They were a challenge, an attack. Now, they were simply true.

To understand me you have to understand him and vice versa, our lives are bound too tightly to separate. And as I glanced over to the bed and his red headed wild child I knew, as surely as the vision that had come over me in the freezer that day, that it was _her_. She was the catalyst for everything. Everything that had happened all started because of a seemingly innocuous action of hers. Sending a tape of Shane’s band to L.A. and thus beginning everything that’s come since and will come in future. But more than that, somehow it was Sara who’d given us the key to unlock those chains between us. Who allowed us to love each other. I once thought of her as a rival. Now I realized I needed her almost as much as Shane did.

For once in my life I wouldn’t have made any bets on what the future would bring. I didn’t expect it to be smooth sailing; even love doesn’t render me that naïve. But I’ll always have this one perfect night to remember, to use as measure against my life.

The vision of his death? I’d already changed some of it. In the original future, I never showed him the truth, never opened myself up to them like this. I’ll always keep watch over him though, to make sure it doesn't come true, you can bet on that.

The immediate future? We’d deal with whatever came. If I must share him (and vice versa), if we went another decade without seeing each other as I dealt with my Sarah and he with his… We would enjoy the time we had left. We’d end the trip with a visit to Norway, where he’d share his past with us. And then I would go to New York. To my lovely Sarah who sacrificed everything for me. And God help me, to admit I made a mistake. For the man who’s always right, that regret is a bitter pill -- yet the things I’ve done right are astonishing.

I broke the number one rule I’ve lived by all these centuries. I started caring. Wanting to be a part of something bigger than me alone, to belong. Son of a bitch…

I really am in love with the bastard!

 


	3. Refrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's pov.

 

After all that happened, my mom dying and… all that other stuff I don’t want to even think about now, Shane announced we needed to get the hell out of town for awhile. Road trip! I was there, if you know what I mean. Down with that, copacetic, cool with it, hell yeah! I approved. How he convinced Josef to leave Kostan Industries and join us I’ll never know… or maybe I do.

In retrospect, we needed to spend the time together, the three of us. Yeah, it was another one of those choices which isn’t really a choice. Because the alternative isn’t an option. I don’t expect most people to understand us, but then you know how I feel about most people…

We made memories to last a lifetime, maybe even a vampire lifetime. If you repeat this I know he’ll deny it, but Josef can be a lot of fun when he finally loosens up a bit. Not that way, get your minds out of the gutter! Well, okay, that way too, but that’s beside the point. It was the first time I’d ever seen him act twenty five instead of four hundred. People talk about me and Shane – those two are a trip when they get together! Not sure I’ve ever laughed harder or more often. I have a feeling I was privileged to see something rare that very few people ever have. And that was before _that_ night.

Hot sex, two sexy hot men, me. Need I say more? Yeah, I figured I did. It was so sweet when we danced together in the bar, and I could feel a connection forming, or maybe just intensifying, I have a feeling it’s been there for awhile. I love Shane, Shane loves Josef. Josef loves Shane, Shane loves me. We have one really important thing in common, and there is nothing more important to either of us.

If people knew of our unconventional relationship they’d ask me how I could “accept” it. As if jealousy and possessiveness are required and desirable qualities of being in love. Where do they get you? Usually broken up, from what I’ve seen. I love Shane enough to accept all of him, all the wonderful qualities and also all the baggage that one thousand years accumulates. If I didn’t, I’d lose him if not now eventually, and that is unacceptable. Not that I’m comparing Josef to a suitcase! (can you just picture his reaction now?!). ‘Course if he was, he’d be top-of-the-line expensive leather, with lots of hidden compartments; hard and tough on the outside but really soft on the inside.

So yeah, I got to join in with them in an intimate setting, see Shane in a situation I never would have otherwise, to share the one thing with him that as a woman I could never relate to but have been curious about. Three people who normally refuse to appear vulnerable in front of anyone, being vulnerable with each other. Naked in more than just bodies. Joined in body and soul. Shane was inside of me and Josef was inside of him and it was exotic and alien and amazing. I love and trust them both, and I know I’m safe with them. And don’t knock it till you’ve tried it, because I can tell you it’s a huge turn on.

Fuck it; I’m tired of trying to explain myself. Suffice to say, being in bed with two beautiful male bodies was no hardship. Maybe we’ll have some issues to tackle down the road somewhere, I’m not totally unaware of the potential, but we’ll deal with it if/when.

After we’d all gotten what we came for (literally), Shane held us both close. “Do you know how special you both are?” he’d whispered to us.

I looked at Josef and our gazes locked, silently acknowledging what he meant to both of us. We were together in that, shared a special bond as the two people who loved Shane Alexander this much. I saw the emotion, the struggle in his face, just a hint of wetness in his eyes catching the incoming light from the parking lot outside that peeked in behind the curtains. I nodded to him in encouragement.

“Maybe you don’t know how special _you_ are to _us_ ,” he whispered back.

Both understanding the other because of it. I think I’ve felt that for him since I first learned the true nature of their relationship. I never would have pegged myself for an empath or anything, god knows I’ve never been the most sensitive where most people’s feelings are concerned. But in a very real way Josef shares mine. How can I not?

I guess I’m still stupid about some things. I just don’t understand why people have so many hang ups about sex. It’s just a physical act. It can be love or hate, tenderness or violence. It’s the feelings that count. And if either of us had missed out on this then we’d have missed out on something vital, only be getting a part of Shane. He wants us to have all of him, and in return he gets all of us. It can’t work any other way for any of us.

In case you’re wondering, yeah there were other nights on that trip and we managed to cover all the emphases. When Shane fucked Josef while I jerked him off…and looked into his eyes, I think I fell in love with him a bit myself.

I hope this answers most of your questions, but if you have any others, go ahead and ask. I’ll try to explain. Otherwise, just know that love can and does overcome almost anything. And love does not mean shackles.

Love is unchained.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan to end up here. It would have been the last thing in my mind. I've spent decades writing strictly OTP couples, and I never thought about tackling an unconventional relationship such as this one. Didn't even believe in them. But as the universe progressed and evolved, this is where the characters took me. To do anything else wouldn't be true to them, and would be ignoring their 'voices.' As I know from experience, I can't write against the muses. I don't know if this development shocked anybody, but like Shane said, there really was only one place to go...


End file.
